Clallam Number 14
by hobbitfoot
Summary: Bella is fed up of waiting for Edward to drive her to Seattle, so she decides to take matters into her own hands. Takes place during Book 1. Contains actual bus schedules!


Bella was SO annoyed! If that boy wasn't going to drive her to Seattle, she would just have to get there herself. There were absolutely no cute clothes available in Forks; it was all muumuus for fat old women or work clothes for fishermen!

Bella turned on her old, decrepit computer and went to make a cup of tea while the computer got itself together. Edward had promised multiple times to take her to Seattle, but he kept cancelling on her. He was useless.

Bella came back to her computer and set her tea down. She began typing. The first result that came up on Bella's search engine was the Dungeness Line. It left the Port Angeles Gateway Transit Center at Front and Lincoln at 6am or 1pm every day, and the ride to Seattle was longer than three hours. It came back from SeaTac Airport going Westbound at 12:50pm and 6:40pm. But how could she get from Forks to Port Angeles in the first place?

Clallam Transit had a bus-Route 14-that went from the Forks Transit Center to the Gateway Transit Center in Port Angeles on weekdays and Saturdays, but not on Sundays. It seemed that these buses didn't run very often. The number 14 only went from Forks to Port Angeles four times on Saturday: 8:40am, 10:35am, 2:45pm, 6:45pm. It came from Port Angeles to Forks on Saturdays at 7am, 9am, 1:10pm, and 5:10pm, and it was a one hour and twenty minute ride. Bella wasn't sure if she would have enough time to get all the way to Seattle even if she left on the first bus and came back on the last bus. It appeared that the 14 would only cost a dollar each way, but it looked like even if Bella left Forks on the first bus, she wouldn't get to Port Angeles until 10am.

Clallam Transit also had the number 30 which went from the Gateway Transit Center to Sequim Transit Center. The website said that the 30 connected with Jefferson Transit at Sequim Transit Center. The 30 didn't run on Sundays, either, but it ran a lot more frequently than the 14, once an hour on Saturdays. Bella wasn't sure if Clallam Transit did transfers, but even if they didn't, that would still only be four dollars total from Forks to Sequim and back.

Bella thought a Saturday would probably be her best bet for a visit to Seattle. It didn't look like many of the buses ran on Sundays, and she didn't want to wait all the way until school vacation to go shopping on a weekday.

It looked like the Jefferson Transit number 8 from Sequim to Port Townsend only went each way twice a day on Saturdays. It left Port Townsend at 7:15am and 5:00pm, and left Sequim at 8:10am and 5:53pm. The number 8 connected to the number 7 Poulsbo, which also only ran twice a day on Saturdays. It left Poulsbo at 10:40am and 4:05pm, and left Port Townsend at 9:25am and 2:30pm. The website for Jefferson Transit said that for people under 18, the fare was only a dollar, which included a day pass, but there was also an additional one dollar fee for boarding the bus outside of Jefferson County. Bella wasn't sure exactly where the borders of Jefferson County were, but even if she needed to pay an additional dollar for each bus ride, that was still only five dollars total for the 7 and the 8 both ways.

The number 7 Poulsbo connected with the Kitsap Transit number 90, which met up with the Bainbridge ferry. A few of the number 90 buses were coordinated with the number 7 buses, although Kitsap Transit said that neither they nor Jefferson Transit would be held responsible if the buses were delayed because of the Hood Canal Bridge being closed to let ship traffic through. It looked like the number 90 that left the Bainbridge Ferry Terminal at 3:40pm would meet up with the Jefferson Transit number 7 that left Poulsbo at 4:05pm. It also appeared that the number 7 that left Port Townsend at 9:25am met up with the number 90 that got to the Bainbridge Ferry Terminal at 11:05am. The buses were also scheduled to meet up going towards Seattle in the afternoon, but that wasn't useful to Bella if her dad wouldn't let her stay away from home overnight.

It looked like the Dungeness Line ran a lot later than the other buses and on their website claimed to have free cookies for passengers, but the nearest it came to Forks was Port Angeles. Bella didn't think her dad would want to drive all the way out from Forks to pick her up in Port Angeles at 10:45 at night, and Edward couldn't really be depended on. Although, the Dungeness Line included the price of the ferry across Puget Sound in their fare, and they ran on Sundays. Bella wondered if her dad could be convinced to let her stay in Seattle overnight. Probably not. She wondered if he would let her stay in Port Angeles overnight on Friday night. If she did that, then she could leave Port Angeles on the first bus in the morning at 6am. Port Angeles was a pretty safe town, much safer than Phoenix.

If Bella left Port Angeles on the 6am Dungeness Line, it would be about 9:10am when she got to the Seattle Amtrak Station. The stores should be open not too long after that, and she could start shopping almost right away! If she was going to make the last bus home from Port Angeles to Forks, she would have to be at the Gateway Transit Center in Port Angeles by 5:10pm. It looked like the weak point in Bella's plan was Jefferson Transit. If she was going to make it back to Forks Saturday evening, on the Clallam Transit number 14, she would have to take the earlier Westbound Dungeness Line which left the Seattle Amtrak Station at 1:10pm and got to Port Angeles around 4:30pm. It would only allow her four hours of shopping and it would involve quite a lot of sitting on the bus, but she wouldn't have to worry about making all those connections, and she wouldn't have to go by the bank to get all those one-dollar-bills and quarters to pay for five different buses and a ferry.

Bella had made her decision. She would stay in Port Angeles overnight, and take the Dungeness line to and from Seattle on Saturday, and take the Clallam number 14 home Saturday night. She knew she could talk her dad into letting her stay in Port Angeles Friday night. After all, she was almost an adult.


End file.
